I can't fall for you
by Pandirafa
Summary: ¡Sé exactamente quién soy y quién quiero llegar a ser! Amar es una pérdida de tiempo, por eso no necesito hacerlo ¿Qué más da si estaba con alguien o no? Las relaciones eran inútiles y solo iban a distraerme de mi meta, ¡voy a ser el héroe número uno! No es mi puto problema si el estúpido nerd se distrae de su meta. Sé exactamente a dónde quiero llegar... y con quién estar.


**No** me _enamoraré._

 **No** haré amigos.

¡Solo **necesito** _triunfar_!

No puedo perder mi valioso tiempo en algo que es una mentira total. El amor no te hace fuerte, te hace débil, lo sé. Una vez que hieren o no puedes proteger aquella persona que amas con todo tu ser… te sientes como la mierda y no puedes concentrarte. Tu fuerza desaparece. Porque todo tu ser se concentra en esa persona, si está mal, si está bien, temes que te odie, que rechace. ¡Temes! ¡Y temer no es una opción! ¡Nunca será una opción!

Amar _no_ es **fuerza.**

Amar _no_ es nada.

Amar _es_ una **mierda**.

Amar es una pérdida de tiempo, por eso no necesito amar. Mis puños golpean una vez más el árbol, las gotas de sangre se mezclan con mi sudor y el polvo que hay en mis manos. Arde como la mierda, pero, incluso así, continúo golpeando con más fuerza. Tengo mucho en mente y quiero despejarme un rato. Respiro profundo, desde hace varios minutos mantengo mis ojos cerrados, la _molestia_ generada por los golpes aumenta, pero no importa. Necesito entrenarme a mí mismo para soportar dolor.

La bruja me llamó, solo para preguntarme cómo estaba y para saber del estúpido de Deku ¡Si tanto quiere saber de él que le marque a su madre! Como si no se llevaran bien…, maldita sea. ¡Y luego la anciana viene y dice que nadie nunca me va a querer con mi carácter de mierda! ¡¿Carácter de mierda?! ¡¿Qué no tenemos el puto mismo carácter?! ¡Es molesto! ¡No necesito una puta pareja! ¡Son un estorbo! Ah, y luego insinuó que podría estar con el inútil, ¡con el inútil! ¡No necesito una relación y mucho menos algo que venga de él! Sin contar que ese maldito está con la perra de cara redonda casi siempre, ¿acaso son una estúpida pareja? ¡Bien! Mejor para mí. Si el idiota quiere distraerse y alejarse de su puto sueño de ser un héroe mejor para mí, menos estorbos para ser el mejor. La intensidad de mis golpes aumenta a tal punto que casi puedo sentir que estoy por derribar el árbol.

—¿Kacchan?

¡Y ahora escucho su jodida voz! ¡Esto no es lo que necesito! _Creo…_ ¡Por la puta mierda de la jodida perra que parió al mundo! Gruño con voz ronca y al escucharme me pregunto si realmente soy yo o un animal ¡qué importa! ¡Me estoy hartando de todo esto! ¡Seré el número uno! ¡Sin importar nada! La voz de Deku vuelve a sonar, esta vez más cerca que antes ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡No necesito esa mierda en mi cabeza! ¡No necesito nada de él en mi vida! ¡No necesito que seamos una pareja! ¡No necesito amar! ¡No necesito ser amado!

—¡No necesito una jodida relación, maldita bruja! —Grito con tanta fuerza que por un momento me duele la garganta, ¡maldición! Vuelvo a gruñir, pasando el dorso de mi mano por mi frente en un vago intento de secarme el sudor, pero nada. ¡Mataré a estos putos gérmenes cuando vaya ducharme!

—¡Kacchan! —Deku grita mi estúpido apodo, tomando mis manos y jalándome hacia un asiento cercano. ¿Qué? ¿Todo este tiempo era la voz del nerd y no mi imaginación? Bien, entonces mi cerebro no está tan podrido como empezaba a pensar. Chasqueó la lengua cuando mi trasero toca la banca, ¿para qué mierda me trae aquí?

¡ _Sé_ exactamente quién quiero ser y a **dónde** quiero _llegar_!

¡ **No** necesito a _nadie_!

¡ **No** necesito _amar_! ¡ **No** necesito _amor_!

¡ **No** necesito que _nadie_ me ame!

¡Solo **necesito** _triunfar_!

—¿Qué coño haces? ¡Déjame entrenar!

—¡No está bien que llegues a ese punto, Kacchan!

—¡¿Me lo dice el que se rompía cada puto hueso cuando usaba su maldito quirk?! ¡No me jodas maldito Deku! —Estoy por levantarme de aquí, pero Deku está frente a mí, mirándome con… ¿lástima? ¡¿El maldito se está atreviendo a mirarme así!? ¡Odio eso de él! ¡No necesito ayuda! ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie! —No me jodas… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tú? _¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tú!?_ ¡Deja de mirarme así! —Me levanto con brusquedad y el jodido nerd avanza un paso hacia mí, me preparo para darle un golpe, pero sus brazos me abrazan con tanto cariño que por un minuto me siento mareado. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué demonios lo hace? ¡Es… es…! ¡Es _asqueroso_! No me toques, mis pulmones pierden el aire de lo repugnante que me resulta.

—¡Te esforzaste lo suficiente! ¡Necesitas curar tus heridas antes de continuar! —Me dice al alejarse, lo miro extrañado. ¿Qué verga le pasa a este? ¿Siempre fue así de rarito? Mi estómago se siente extraño… como si algo revoloteara… ¡Sin duda estoy asqueado! Mi pecho se siente raro también, ¡¿qué mierda me hizo?! —Es decir, ¡mira tus manos! —Le hago caso, solo porque llevan un rato molestándome y me doy cuenta que están llenas de sangre, astillas y tierra. ¿En qué momento quedaron así?

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. —Digo entre dientes y me siento otra vez en la banca, quiero que se vaya lo más rápido posible. Por lo que solo dejaré que haga lo que quiere, incluso me ahorra la molestia de hacerlo yo. Él me sonríe en respuesta y comienza a rebuscar algo en su mochila, ¿acaso anda con un botiquín a todos lados? ¿Incluso para cagar? Está loco. —¿Ibas a entrenar? —Pregunto, al verlo con ropa deportiva. Me mira sorprendido durante unos minutos, ¿qué? ¡Incluso te estoy prestando atención! ¡Sé agradecido mierda horrorosa!

—Sí, me quedé hablando con Uraraka-san y el tiempo se fue volando. Por lo que apenas pude salir a entrenar. —Me siento irritado cuando menciona a la perra castaña, ¡ella lo está distrayendo! ¡Deku es mucho más débil de lo que pensé! ¡Amar te hace débil! Débil… porque amar duele. ¡Maldito Deku bastardo! Dejar que el amor lo distraiga, lo haga frágil… ¡es un idiota! —¿Qué fue… eso de tener pareja?

—Nada qué te importe. Es una tontería de la bruja que tengo por madre.

—Oh… —dice, y parece dudar entre continuar hablando o quedarse en silencio. Haznos un favor a ambos, inútil, solo mantente callado. No tengo ganas de hablar, no a ti. No a la persona que aparece en mi mente todos los putos días. ¡Tu presencia me hace sentir asco! Mi estómago se siente extraño ahora, deja de preocuparte por mí. —Estaba sorprendido cuando te vi por aquí, usualmente este lugar está vacío.

—Me topé con él mientras corría, pensé que sería buen lugar para relajarme.

—¿Relajarte…? —Lanza una mirada extraña hacia mis manos y luego mi rostro, no parece creer en mi palabra. Este tipo me saca de mis casillas, gruño como respuesta y él empieza a lavar mis manos.

—Inútil, solo véndalas. Necesitarás agua luego de entrenar.

—¡No puedo solo vendarlas! ¡Si lo hago así se van a infectar!

—Da igual, iré pronto a los dormitorios.

—Tengo que lavarlas y desinfectarlas.

—¡Solo véndelas, maldita sea!

—¡Deja de ser terco!

—¡Deja de darme órdenes!

—¡Deja de gritarme!

—¡Que dejes de darme órdenes! ¡Muérete!

—¡Lo haré después de que te cure las manos!

Solo hay **una** meta en mi _mente_ , solo _una_ en mi **corazón**.

Me convertiré en el mejor héroe, los aplastaré ¡Juro que los aplastaré a todos!

 **Nunca** voy a abandonar mi camino.

Mi corazón duele por un segundo. ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Todo es una estupidez! Dejo que haga lo que quiera, quiero irme. Su presencia me enoja, y saber que estuvo con la perra esa me pone peor. ¡No debería distraerse! No debería preocuparse por ella. Chasqueo la lengua y hago mi cabeza hacia atrás, es de noche, ¿qué tanto estuve entrenando? Sé que la bruja me llamó a eso del mediodía ¿estuve aquí todo el tiempo? Deku comienza a murmurar mientras termina de vendar mi mano e intento tragarme las ganas de molerlo a golpes.

—¡Cállate! ¡Por la puta madre!

—Perdona, Kacchan. Terminé ya…

—Lo sé, ahora ve a entrenar y déjame solo.

—En realidad, creo que es mejor regresar a los dormitorios… me preocupa que tengas que así las manos.

—¿Me estás llamando débil, inútil? ¡Esto no es nada para mí!

—¡No creo que sea buena idea que uses tanto las manos!

—Solo iré a ver al vejestorio el lunes y estaré como nuevo.

—Pero Kacchan… —Comienza a hablar, con su maldito tono lleno de lástima y nerviosismo. Me jode, ¡¿por qué tienes que mirarme siempre con esos ojos?! ¡Odio que lo hagas! ¡Odio la sensación que mi pecho tiene cuando pasa!

—¡Pero nada! ¡Solo quédate y entrena!

Me levanto con brusquedad y me voy lo más rápido que puedo, la academia está algo lejos, por lo que me tocará caminar un buen rato. Bueno, por lo menos podré estar lejos del inútil por un momento o al menos eso es lo que esperaba, pero al escuchar unos pazos detrás de mí detengo mi caminar para voltear.

—¡Solo quédate entrenando!

—No puedes negarme regresar a la academia. —Me dice, en respuesta suelto un gruñido y continúo caminando. Nos quedamos así un rato, sin decir nada, dejando que nuestros pasos sean lo que único que se escuche. Él ha decidido no entrenar, él es quien está botando su esfuerzo a la basura. No debe de importarme, no debería de importarme… ¡Pero incluso si sé eso, me molesta!

—Haz lo que quieras. —Murmuro luego de un rato, los pasos de Deku suenan más apresurados. Hasta ahora se había mantenido a una distancia de mí, pero en este momento acelera para estar a mi lado. Hoy se lo dejaré pasar. Estoy cansado de gastar mi saliva en alguien tan inútil.

—Kacchan, ¿has comido bien hoy?

—¿Qué mierda te importa? ¿Acaso te crees mi madre? —Mi estómago suena, el maldito ha decidido reaccionar. Es como si la mención de comida le haya abierto el apetito. ¡Menuda mierda! Bien, no he comido nada hoy ¡Carajo! Lo único que tenía en mente era descargar todo el puto remolino de emociones que me dejó mi madre con llamada.

—Tomaré eso como un no.

—¡Jódete! —Él ríe, divertido. Esto malo, creo que estoy enfermo. Mi corazón late con fuerza, mi pecho se siente cálido y algo en mi estómago revolotea. ¡Sin duda debo estar enfermo! Gruño y pateo un poste con rabia, ¡esto no tiene sentido! ¡Mi enfermedad es culpa suya! Solo pasa con él, ¿seré alérgico a los inútiles llorones? ¿O acaso es su risa lo que me afecta?

—¡Kacchan! ¡Deja de patear el poste!

—¡Cállate! ¡Haré lo que quiera! —Pateó esa mierda un par de veces más antes de acelerar mi paso, Deku me sigue de nuevo. Abre y cierra la boca varias veces, luce nervioso, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se arrepiente ni bien abre la boca. Parece un pez.

—¿Qu…? —Cuando por fin se digna a hablar, su celular le interrumpe. Alguien le está llamando y, luego de murmurar una disculpa, contesta. —¡Ah! ¡Uraraka-san! ¿Qué ocurre? —¿Eh? ¿De nuevo esa perra? Deku empieza a tartamudear y agitar los brazos, se aleja para hablar con más tranquilidad, como si fuera a escuchar algo privado… Entones, ellos de verdad están saliendo. ¡Son una pareja! ¡Una puta pareja! Una maldita pareja…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi pecho se oprime tanto? ¡Ah! ¡Que se joda! ¡Te odio! ¡A ti y a la perra que tienes por amiga! Siempre riendo, siempre actuando valiente, siempre hablando de cómo serás un gran héroe, pero abandonando el camino a la mitad. ¿Te rendiste? ¿Es eso? ¿No quieres aceptarlo? Pudiste quedarte entrenando, pero no, tenías que venir detrás de mí como un puto perro… ¿acaso valgo tan poco para ti? ¿Me veo tan débil? ¿Eh? ¡Maldito Deku! ¡¿Me estás dando de tu jodida simpatía?!

Lo espero por otro rato, ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué cojones lo hago. Cuando pierdo la paciencia me acerco a él para arrastrarlo, si va a portarse meloso que lo haga en su puta habitación, quisiera gritarle, pero algo me lo pide. Cuando llego me está dando la espalda, sus orejas están rojas… ¿Acaso se ha sonrojado? ¿Tanto le gusta como para sonrojarse solo por su voz?

—A-amo… —Murmura, su voz suena quebrada y su cuerpo tiembla tanto que llego a pensar que en lugar de Deku veo a un Chihuahua en dos patas. —Estoy enamorado… —Ah… se enamoró. Supongo que ambos hacen una buena pareja, los dos son idiotas. Los dos son inútiles, tendrán un montón de hijos. ¡Igual de inútiles! Y lindos… _él_ … es lindo. Ahg.

Amar es una pérdida de tiempo.

 _No_ necesito _una relación amorosa_.

No pienso ablandar mi puño ¡Nunca!

¡Sé exactamente quién soy y quién quiero llegar a ser!

¡No _necesito a Deku!_

—¡Maldita sea! —Deku salta en su lugar y me mira completamente rojo, sin saber qué decir, pareciera que temiera que haya escuchado algo. —No voy a esperarte más, me largo.

No necesito una contestación, realmente no me importa. Simplemente me marcho, quiero que todo acabe. Me lanzaré a la jodida cama, dormiré una puta siesta y luego me levantaré para reventarle el culo a golpes a todo el mundo. ¡Eso es lo que haré! Me olvidaré del jodido Deku y de su estúpido romance con cara redonda, me olvidaré su voz temblorosa o su rostro sonrojado. Me olvidaré de todo. Incluso de este extraño sentimiento en mi pecho…

Esto es una mierda. Mis manos arden, mis puños se han formado desde hace un rato, y al estar un par de calles lejos del brócoli de mierda ese; empiezo a golpear con desesperación una pared. ¡Soy el único que _merece_ ser el número uno! Todos dejan que el amor les ciegue, es una tontería. Amar es una mierda. ¡No necesito que amar! ¡No necesito nada! Me convertiré en un héroe. Viviré, volaré y moriré. ¡Moriré como el héroe número uno! A lo lejos creo escuchar a Deku correr, maldita sea, ¡solo muere de una vez! No quiero tener que soportarlo más. ¡¿Es tan difícil que alguien me deje solo!?

Mis piernas corren lo más rápido que pueden hasta llegar a la puta residencia, me meto en el ascensor ni bien llego y, para mi puta desgracia, Deku me ha alcanzado. Se apresura a llegar, mientras yo presiono para que las putas puertas estas se cierren.

—¡Kacchan!

—Deku…

Por fin las jodidas puertas se cierran casi en la nariz del inútil, de alguna manera el aire que no sabía que mis pulmones retenían es soltado. ¿Qué verga ocurre aquí? ¿Estoy aliviado de no tener que enfrentarme a Deku? ¿A esa mierda con piernas? ¡Imposible! No, estoy irritado. Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos. Me encargaré de molerlo a golpes, de demostrarle de una vez y por todas que soy el mejor. Mi corazón late con rapidez, ese extraño sentimiento vuelve a invadir mi ser. Sin duda… creo que soy capaz de reconocerlo, esto es… **ira.**

—Deku. —Mi voz sale más ronca de lo normal, no logro descifrar si es por la rabia o porque me estoy controlando solo porque no quiero lastimarme más las manos. Gruño una vez más, mis piernas avanzan lo más rápido hacia mi habitación. Quiero que este pudo día de mierda termine de una vez y por todas.

—¡Ka… cch… an…! —La voz del inútil sonó demasiado sugestiva para mi gusto. Me quedo estático en la puerta, solo necesitaba que llegara dos minutos después, de ser así ya estaría en mi habitación…—Es… pe… ra…

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

Apoya sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, una vez lo logra se acerca hasta a mí (que no me he volteado a mirarle) y apoya su frente contra mi espalda. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Aléjate pedazo de mierda! ¡Mi estómago se siente raro!

—¿Lo escuchaste…?

—¿El qué?

—De lo que hablaba con Uraraka-san…

—Ah. —Miro la perilla de la puerta y la giro con cuidado, la puerta de mi habitación se abre un poco ¿qué se supone que debo hacer en este momento? ¿Empujarlo? ¿Mandarlo a la mierda? ¿Gritarle? De alguna maldita manera, mi cuerpo se sintió relajado y a gusto con su cercanía. —Estás enamorado. —Digo, con cierta rabia, lo siento temblar y aferrarse a mi camisa con fuerza ¿le da tanta pena que los demás sepan? ¡De ser así debería dejar de ser tan obvio! ¡Joder! —Estás enamorado —repito una vez más—, estás enamorado de ella.

—¿Eh? —Aprovecho que me ha soltado y me meto en mi habitación, aunque cuando intento cerrar la puerta, el pie de esta cosa estúpida me lo impide. ¡Déjame descansar por la perra madre! —¡Espera! ¡No! ¡ **No** es así!

—¡¿Cómo que no!? ¡Dijiste que estabas enamorado! ¡Y desde hace un tiempo te has vuelto muy cercano a la perra de cara redonda! ¡Son una puta pareja! ¡Deja de negarlo! —Deku intenta acceder a mi habitación, tiene miedo cuerpo dentro y yo intento que el maldito salga. ¿Es en serio? ¡Lárgate!

— **¡No! —** Repite una vez más, suena desesperado, demasiado ¿A quién mierda estás intentando engañar? ¡No me vengas con esas mierdas! —¡No la amo a ella! —Puedo sentir la desesperación en su voz, no lo entiendo ¿por qué? A mí qué coño _me importa_ si la amas o no… ¡Mi único objetivo es ser el mejor héroe! Si tú vas a desperdiciarlo todo por un jodido romance, es tu puto asunto. —¡Te amo a ti! —Su grito me descoloca, demasiado, y termino retrocediendo varios pasos ¿qué ha dicho? ¿Está loco? Tiene que estarlo es eso o… ¿¡Me está jugando una puta broma!? ¡¿Cómo demonios espera que me crea… _eso!_? ¡Es imposible!

—¡Estás de coña! ¡Deja de joder!

—¡No es una broma! —Dado que me alejé de la puerta, ha podido entrar. La puerta suena detrás de él, la ha cerrado. Estamos aquí, en mi habitación, dejando que la luz de luna filtrada por mi ventana sea lo único que nos ilumine, los ojos del nerd resaltan en medio de la oscuridad. Estúpidos ojos verdes. —No es una broma —vuelve a repetir—, estoy enamorado de ti. ¡Ni siquiera sé cuándo pasó! —Ajá, no me vengas con esas tonterías. Es… inútil, tan inútil como tú. No puedo creerlo. Tú debes de odiarme, casi tanto como te odio yo a ti. Tus palabras se oyen falsas, aunque tus ojos se ven sinceros. No puedo evitar chasquear la lengua, deja de lamerme las pelotas. —Pero… te amo.

Cuando él avanza, yo retrocedo. Hacemos este juego hasta que termino chocando con mi cama y cayendo de trasero a ella. No, no, _no_ **necesito esto**. Es un sueño, ¡es un puto sueño! Tiene que serlo, ¿de qué otra manera tendría al nerd de mierda diciendo que está enamorado de mí? Es el sueño más raro que he tenido en un tiempo. ¿Cuál fue el anterior? Ah, sí, estaba en mi boda. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no me estaba cansando con…?

Oh.

 _Joder._

—Imposible… —Murmuro. —¡¿Qué demonios eres?! ¡¿Un puto masoquista?!

—Puede ser… Kacchan, puede ser.

¿Qué verga? Lo dice tan serio… ¿es de verdad? ¿No es puta broma? ¡¿Amor?! No, no necesito eso. Porque duele, duele cuando no te corresponden… Es una molesta ver cómo la persona que quieres no puede cumplir su sueño, es una mierda. Y es más mierda que alguien se vuelva débil, es una patada en los huevos estar enamorado, es horrible cuando veo que ríes con otras personas y conmigo siempre estás rígido. Tengo esa puta sensación extraña dentro de mí cuando lo veo, cuando _pienso_ en esto.

El recuerdo de la voz del demonio que tengo por madre aparece en mi mente, sus palabras me revuelven mucho más el estómago. Casi tanto como el hecho de que te veo tragar saliva también y avanzar.

 _«Si tan solo fueras más sincero contigo,_ él _ya estaría a tu lado»._

Él.

 _Él._

 **Él.**

Já, mis putos huevos. Para empezar, ¿ella qué demonios sabe o _cree_ saber? El maldito tono pícaro con el que me habló me molesta, es como tener ganas tener una mierda atascada en el trasero. Sé a la perfección que la bruja esa solo ha hecho la puta llamada para molestarme, ¿por qué otra cosa llamaría para hablarme _específicamente_ del puto imbécil de Deku? Esa mujer sabe cómo hacerme enfadar en menos de cinco palabras. Sin duda tenía que ser la razón por la que en casa discutíamos con frecuencia. El fósil que tengo por padre siempre se reía y se quedaba en silencio mientras observaba a mi madre con cariño, _esa_ mirada me fastidia. Ese puto brillo es el que siempre aparecía en la mirada del inútil cuando hablaba de All Might y después, era el puto brillo que tenía cuando hablaba con la perra esa. ¿Qué está enamorado de mí? No, no. Es _simplemente_ inaceptable… ¿Cierto? Me pregunto mientras observo tu nerviosismo. Maldita sea, te detesto, no tienes idea de cuánto te detesto, incluso cuando tu cuerpo tiembla de nuevo tus ojos demuestran determinación. ¿Es una jodida broma? ¿Qué verga estás esperando?

El amor es como como vomitar mientras cagas; un desastre asqueroso. Te deja mal parado por donde sea que lo mires. El recuerdo de la mirada de amor que siempre se daban mis padres me vuelve a fastidiar, ellos fueron correspondidos, por eso se ven tan felices. _«No recuerdo haber criado a un cobarde»_ la voz de mi madre vuelve a aparecer, trago saliva mientras los ojos del nerd me miran fijamente, está esperando algo, ¿Qué coño quieres? ¿Eh? Te mandaré a la mierda pronto. No, la verdad, te _sacaré_ la mierda pronto. A golpes, sí, exacto. Acércate más, te romperé las putas piernas para ver si así dejas de estar flotando en tu mundo lleno de fantasías estúpidas. De seguro piensas igual la bruja, sí, _eso_ debe ser, pero ¿sabes algo? No soy un cobarde, ¡nunca le he temido a nada! Ni a los estúpidos villanos, ni a ella, ni a ti. El único cobarde eres tú, ¡tú y solo tú! No yo, no, no soy un cobarde. _«Alguien ha caído en las redes del amor»_ Contengo un jadeo ante la última frase dicha por ella… De seguro ha hecho un pacto con Lucifer, eso o ella es un jodido demonio ¡seguro que sí!

¿Cómo mierda sabría **todo** _aquello_ si no fuera así?

—Te odio. —Digo, cuando ya estás casi a milímetros de mi rostro. Nuestra respiración se mezclada hace las cosas más complicadas, por lo menos eso es lo que creo cuando tus labios forman una sola línea. Estás asustado y tienes dudas, pero igual lo harás, lo sé ¿crees que no te conozco, estúpido? Me observas con esa mirada extraña que me has dedicado siempre, pero ahora hay algo más, algo que no puedo explicar y hace que mi estómago cosquilleé. —Te odio—repito, tragando saliva. Sonríes sobre mis labios y tu mano de _chihuahua_ acaricia mi mejilla.

—Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Solo… cierra los ojos y finge que nada pasó. —Murmura con una voz casi temblorosa, entre divertido y dolido, incluso puede que saboree la tristeza que pintó en sus palabras. Me besa con ternura, con demasiado cuidado y, de alguna manera, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, porque cuando él está por alejarse lo atraigo hacia mí. Obligándolo a poner su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Te odio, te odio con todo mi ser… —Mi corazón late con descontrol y mi algo en mi interior revolotea. Revolotea. ¡Joder! ¡Algo danza dentro de mí! Esta calidez es indescriptible… Espero que este maldito entienda mi puto mensaje.

 **Amar es una mierda.**

Amar sin ser correspondido es una mierda mayor.

 **No** necesito _amar,_ amar a nadie más que no seas tú.

 **No** necesito que _nadie_ me ame, no quiero a nadie si no eres tú.

Me miras con una cara tan estúpida que, por lo menos, sé que captaste lo que intento decirte. Créeme no hay nadie que odie más que tú, y te odio… porque eres mi mayor debilidad. Sollozas en mis brazos y algo dentro de mí vuelve a oprimirse, sonríes con tanta felicidad que vuelves a descolocarme. ¿Te diviertes con esto, verdad, pequeña mierda? Porque te escucho reír, y aquello me gusta. Esta vez soy yo quien te besa, pero no soy tan suave ni tan dulce.

No necesito a nadie, solo _necesito a Deku._

 **Sé** exactamente a _dónde_ quiero llegar y con _quién_ quiero estar.


End file.
